Unconscious Desires
by Miyuku-tan
Summary: Misaki is having wet dreams about a certain author.


**Do you want me to write an epilogue or sequel or something? I've been getting quite the few alerts so IDK.**

Akihiko sighed as he massaged his temples. '_4:30..too early._ 'Unless he wanted to literally turn his daily routines upside down he'd better go back to sleep…but right now, he wanted to wrap Misaki in his arms and snuggle him to death. He smirked as he thought of Misaki and recalled images from last night's event

"..Nnm" Akihiko heard Misaki moan next to him. He smiled gently when the boy slowly clutched the sheets. Misaki's lips were slightly parted and his breath was ragged, which made Akihiko a bit worried.

"…ha" Akihiko's eyes widened when he heard another moan escape from his lovers mouth. Was he…panting? He pondered for a minute, but another moan interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head to look at Misaki, his heart skipped a beat at the sight next to him.

He was slowly panting; his face was flushed with crimson red cheeks. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, and his grip on the sheets only tightened as he rubbed his thighs against each other, his throbbing erection poked out of his pajama pants.

"U…Usagi-san.." Misaki moaned again. Akihiko nearly gasped when realization literally slapped him.

Misaki was dreaming.

Akihiko knew it was wrong, but he would regret if he didn't take advantage of the moment. Besides, he blamed it on Misaki for being so irresistible. He looked so…so _fuckable._ Those soft, open lips that was already open and ready for a passionate kiss.

Akihiko slowly pulled Misaki close and inserted his tongue. The boy shivered at the contact and moaned into the kiss. This only encouraged Akihiko more.

Akihiko's cold hand gently roamed up Misaki flat stomach, pulling the shirt with his other hand. '_Damn, he is burning!' _He thought. Akihiko held his breath when Misaki's pink nipples were revealed.

He licked the pink bud, loving the sweet moan that escaped Misaki's mouth. He bit the tender nipple and teased the other with his free hand. He sucked as he twirled his tongue, making Misaki moan louder."Ahh…nmm…feels good…" When he pulled way, the nipple was red and swollen. Akihiko began attacking Misaki's twin as his hand traveled downwards.

Misaki gasped when a cold hand grabbed his erection and stroked it. When Akihiko was done with ravaging Misaki's tender nipples, he licked Misaki's chest and stomach until he was glistening with saliva. He kissed the boy's navel as he started pumping Misaki's member. "nnh..n-no..i'm" Misaki groaned before he was able to finish, the twisted feeling at his lower part told him that he was near climax.

Akihiko noticed that Misaki was about to release, but he wasn't done just yet. His thumb rubbed the tip of Misaki's cock before letting go. A wave of disappointment washed over Misaki as the man let go of his aching member.

His breath was trapped in his troath when something hot and wet licked the tip of his cock. Akihiko tasted the salty pre-cum before he sucked the head of Misaki's erection. He took more into his mouth and noticed that the boy was shaking rapidly. He slightly sucked and ran his tongue over the heated flesh as he began to suck him harder and faster. Misaki bucked his forward, begging for more as he ran his fingers trough Akihiko's silver locks. When he felt Misaki's hand pull his hair he grabbed the boy's waist for support.

"Ahh..Ah! I-I'm going to-!" Misaki moaned. The pleasure was unbearable. He couldn't hold any longer.

"USAGI-SAN!" Misaki shouted as he came hard, Akihiko's grip on Misaki's hip tightened as he swallowed. Misaki slowly opened his eyes and noticed that Akihiko was panting. He opened his mouth to say something, but his voice was stuck in his troath and he was panting heavily.

"Oh, you're up already?" Akihiko smirked at him, still breathing heavily. Misaki's half lidded eyes glanced at his sore chest. His nipples where sore and love marks were all over his body. He shivered when he felt the cold air hitting his revealed skin.

He gasped when he noticed that his cock was not where-it-was-supposed-be.

"U-Usagi-san?" Misaki finally managed to speak. "What..happened?" he whispered.

Akihiko smirked down at him and cupped his face with his hand. Misaki tilted his head and looked at Akihiko and raised his eyebrow.

Akihiko chuckled at the teen's adorable innocence. He rested his forehead on Misaki's, their noses only inches apart.

"You dreamed about me…that makes me so happy." He said as he closed his eyes and pecked Misaki on the lips.

"HUH?" Misaki pulled out of the loving kiss. "What are you saying?"

"You were moaning my name in your sleep."Akihiko snickered.

"That is not true at all!" Misaki lied. He had dreamt about Akihiko, teasing him with his big cold hands and nibbling his c—

"You know Misaki, dreams are supposed to be unconscious desires." Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki. Misaki sighed as he rested his head on Akihiko's chest, there was no use in resisting. He was too tired after what had just happened.

Akihiko ruffled his nose in Misaki's hair. God, he loved this kid so much.

This was what he really wanted to do from the beginning.

…**This was my first time ****EVER**** writing smut. And uh…it's 03:15 here. I am stuck in the middle of nowhere for 10 days, so I have to kill some time C: I didn't edit this either, SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH D:**

**Please review! Was it good, alright or just TERRIBLE. I want to improve:]**


End file.
